Fuerza centrípeta
by Nani Edelina L. Walker
Summary: Me senté a su lado y sentí una paz que nunca he vuelto a vivir. Observamos hasta que el cielo se coloreo de morado y naranja, como el astro rey, ese ojo gigantesco en el cielo envuelto en llamas, moría para revivir al día siguiente.


_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

Disclaimer: CW y Warner me robaron la idea y se llevaron todos los derechos, ¿o yo se los robé a ellos?  
Personaje favorito: Dean Winchester.  
Tres mil novecientas sesenta y seis palabras.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: La historia se sitúa en 1998. Contiene OC´s

* * *

_Del miedo nacen los valientes; del fracaso, el triunfo; del infortunio, la dicha_.  
Aquellos tiempos con Gabo.

**I**

Caminaba rápido ese día, he olvidado porque me había tardado en llegar a mi escondite. No es propiamente un escondite, no es secreto pero me gusta pensar que es mio. Es solo un muro, alto y gris, que separa dos mundos. Esta atrás del autocinema. Se extienden detrás de él kilómetros de árboles, praderas verdes y una montaña intimidante, retadora. Murmurando y exhalando salvajes. Libertad.

Mi mundo son edificios y leyes, un olorcito agrio a dolor contenido. Pensaba en eso al tiempo que atravesaba la gasolinera antes del autocinema y un filo en el costado me caló hasta los huesos. Era un frió metal. Espere a que el sujeto me revisara de arriba a abajo, ya sabía lo frecuente de los asaltos, con lo poco que me importaban (nunca había tenido nada de valor para ellos, quizás solo un paquete de cigarros), me reviso y me miro un rato. Antes de irse me tiro dos cigarrillos a los pies: entre nosotros nos entendemos.

No puedo decir bien lo que sentí cuando llegue ahí y lo vi, aun después de tanto tiempo me desconcierta lo profundo que llegó a mi su primera mirada. Si hubiera sido en otro lugar y en otro momento seguro no me afectara tanto. Pero ya estábamos destinados. Destinados a que él cambiara mi vida.

Estaba sentado arriba de mi muro, aquel que dividía lo que yo vivía de lo que deseaba. Traía esa chaqueta de cuero y esas botas, es algo como de él, que le pertenece, como el cabello y las pecas; fue la expresión en su rostro, fue la energía que irradiaba lo que hizo que yo no lo botara. Tenía los ojos metidos en esa selva de color que se abría sumisa y sublime, no había rastro anhelante de ese mundo solo triste sabiduría. Estaba fundido con los rayos verticales que le caían al rostro fuerte, hablaba con el viento y brillaba con el sol.

Ahora se que eso era mentira, entonces no lo supe, lo que emanaba venía desde adentro, de sí mismo. Su secreto mas intimo. Sentí una profunda vergüenza, sabía que no debía mirar eso, una clase de honradez secreta me inundo y me forzó a romper la mirada de él. Ya era tarde. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi aun mostrando ese secreto tan hondo. Me desnudo el alma y yo aprecie la suya.

Salí corriendo, lo hice como nunca, no me detuve a pesar de sentir lo pulmones estallar. Estaba horrorizado y vomité sobre la alfombra de mi cuarto. Me tendí en la cama y todo se oscureció.

**II**

Se llamaba Dean Winchester.

Lo veo dos días después y aún tiemblo un poco, había reflexionado mucho sobre él. Soy de los que sueñan mucho de todo, más con la experiencias fuertes. Y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, se me quedaron grabados de mil formas: ojos oscuros comos pozos sin fondo, ojos que ciegan como llamas divinas. Maldad y bondad, juntas.

Recargado en ese Chevy 65, era otro. Supuse que ese era el Dean que mostraba a todos los demás y lo separaba del que yo vi. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía esa sonrisa encantadora y fiera, vagaba su mirada por las faldas y la singularidad de peligro, misterio, lo envolvía. Cobardemente, me aleje lo más rápido de su campo de visión preguntándome, tontamente, si venía a por mi. No era de mi escuela y tenía motivos para que yo me callara. Nada de eso pasó, un chico que se mostraba torpe paso corriendo cargado de una mochila que debía pesar más que él. Y aun tenia mas libros en las manos. Tenía pinta de nerd en toda regla.

Por alguna razón volví a mirar a Dean, esperaba al chico ese. Ahí, ahí escondido y volviéndose más, más evidente surgía algo de sus ojos (_malditos ojos, que son tan expresivos_): un sentimiento. Los rasgos de la cara se le contrajeron en una expresión de completo entrega. Un completo amor, pura devoción. Una sonrisa sincera se le estampaba en el rostro. Como un ciego que ve el sol, como una madre que ve un hijo, como perro que siente que su amo está en casa(1).

Simple e incondicional amor.

Su expresión me cautivo. Y yo también quise a Sam Winchester. Y quise ser como él, para que alguien algún día me mirara igual. Dean Winchester hizo que yo apreciara a su hermano menor solo con una mirada.

**III**

Era un ritual para mi, como el hijo que le da el periódico a su padre, o la madre que le grita a sus retoños que es tarde para ir al colegio, exactamente lo mismo era recogerle el cabello a mi madre mientras vomitaba en el inodoro. Tenuemente recuerdo cuando era un mocoso y ella me llamó por primera vez desde el baño ebria y sucia para que le sostuviera el cabello. ¿Alguna vez hubiera hecho esto Dean Winchester? Sostener a uno de sus padres mientras vomitaba sin control. Descubrí mucho después que él y yo no éramos tan diferentes.

**IV**

Yo estaba en una pandilla, donde yo vivo no hay otra manera de sobrevivir.

T-Dog y yo esperábamos atrás del bar "Hell & Paradise" mientras un tipo de la pandilla nos buscaba cerveza y cigarrillos. Tuve en ese instante una sensación extraña, me llamaban, venía de un callejón que se escondía detrás de unos contenedores. Le dije a T-Dog que iría a orinar.

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca conforme estuve más cerca. Había unos tres hombres y masacraban a un bulto a patadas. Este mantenía prisionero a un quinto sujeto estrangulando con el brazo derecho. Y no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo muy pronto. Uno de los que aplicaban patadas intentó separarlo del otro que cada vez se ponía más azul. Dean Winchester lo mordió con fuerza y con la mano libre le picó los ojos.

Su método salvaje y despiadado pero firme le permitió derribar al otro sorprendiéndolo. Con las inclementes patadas de los hombres sobre él se levantó cargando al sujeto, ya inconsciente, lo lanzó sin miramientos al primero que se le vino encima tirándolos en el proceso. Al que quedaba en pie le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula contundente. Envaino un cuchillo, la sangre le corría por la cara perlada en sudor y los cabellos que se le pegaban a la frente. Incitaba a temer con las pupilas dilatadas por la adrenalina.

"Una bestia", recuerdo haber pensado, "es una bestia".

Jadee impactado. Sus ojos de depredador me hicieron sentir como un conejo ante un lobo. Y como un conejo salí, literalmente, saltando del callejón.

En la protección de la oscuridad de mi habitación me sentí fascinado por la brutalidad y precisión de sus movimientos. Lo imagine en otras épocas y lugares combatiendo con infinidad de oponentes, mostrando la tenacidad estúpida para no soltar a su presa incluso a pesar de la desventaja.

Winchester era un guerrero. Ahora, ¿a qué bando pertenecía? ¿Era bueno? ¿Era malo?

Por primera vez le temí. A él y a saber la respuesta a mis preguntas.

**V**

Esa mañana tuve que ir al extremo de la ciudad. Había recibido una llamada de la comisaria: mi madre estaba presa. Así que estaba sentado esperando el maldito autobús que llegaba a una cuadra de la estación.

La carrocería negra y brillante de un carro se puso delante de mi nariz. Era un carro imponente Impala, Chevy 65, ronroneaba poder. Lo había visto antes, ¿donde?

—Hombre, que nunca había visto una cara mas larga que la tuya, ¿a donde vas?

Gran sonrisa de medio lado y permanente deje de superioridad.

—A la comisaria. —le acababa de contestar y tragaba saliva como poseso. ¡Como una jodida chica! ¡Yo, macho de machos!

—Bárbaro, con esa cara de niña que te cargas. Y que has hecho, ¿molestaste a una ancianita?

Me moleste un poco. Pero siempre he sido tan extraño que cuando estoy nervioso soy gracioso.

—Ojala: esas son las que mas gritan. Una vez una desgraciada me lanzo su bolso - ni corta ni perezosa- ¡puntería no le falto! ¡Y traía un ladrillo!

Silencio.

Luego una risotada explosiva. No me había dado cuenta que contenía la respiración hasta que solté un suspiro monumental.

—Sube a mi nena, te llevo. ¡PERO LÍMPIATE ESOS ZAPATOS!

Supongo que fuimos más que encuentros fortuitos desde ese momento.

**VI**

No somos amigos, no somos amigos sino hasta que me deja escoger la música perdidos un día en la carretera.

Es extraño, no hablábamos de nada que viniera de la familia (aunque yo se que para él la familia es sagrada); lo comprendía, alejarse de la miseria un rato y largarse a ver Pulp Fiction recién salida del horno mientras Sam estaba en un entrenamiento era lo mejor del universo.

Ojala todos los días fueran así, una cerveza fría y la radio a todo volumen viendo el atardecer sentados en el capó del carro. O ir al autocinema a lo maratones de The Godfather. Para cuando son ojos azules de Paul Newman en la pantalla se que su confianza en mí es mayor.

Dean era duro. De una forma única, pero duro a fin de cuenta y para el que otros supieran que le encantaba_ Lo que el viento se llevo_ (y llorar como una magdalena en unas partes, aunque lo negara) era para ser condenado a morir ... de vergüenza, quizás.

**VII**

Dean no hablaba de su madre, yo no hablaba de mi padre. Eran temas cerrados herméticamente, queman más que el ácido y dejan sabor de boca terrible. Y son necesarios. Porque cuando no sabes que esperara al día siguiente y la vida es gris y ridícula no tienes nada que perder.

Solo una vez menciono a Mary Winchester, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y corríamos huyendo de unos revoltosos borrachos a los que habíamos estafado en el billar. Ese dinero lo usaríamos para comprar hamburguesas con doble de todo y un montón de papas fritas, y la cara de Sam al llegar después de dos días sin comer decentemente valdría oro, ni parloteaba sobre si era comida saludable.

Pero antes de que pasara todo eso nos detuvimos a recuperar el aire y nos reímos como locos, burlándonos de ellos. Por dentro sentía remordimiento: son ellos o nosotros. Así que me lo trague.

Pensaba que Dean estaba ahogándose de la risa pero sollozaba y le temblaban los hombres mientras se contenía. Yo lloraba también, solo era una estafa y ellos de seguro habían hecho cosas peores, lo sabía; esas palabras no ahuyentan a tus demonios personales, los crímenes son crímenes.

Solo en ese instante repare en sus ojeras profundas, en su gesto cansado, en su caminar encorvado, en su carne magullada. Quizás se hubiera peleado ayer. Me recordaba a un animal herido y triste, en sus ojos vi el reflejo de mi mismo.

—Vaya pareja somos — le dije.

—Somos todo un caso ¿no? Si mi madre me viera estaría tan decepcionada.

—Al menos sentiría algo por ti, si tan solo la mía supiera que existo...

No se que paso, estaba haciendo frió, solo era una noche de una vida horrible.

—Ojala la hubieras conocido, ella... ella era mucho mejor que cualquier mujer, cada día se levantaba temprano y preparaba mi desayuno favorito, subía entonces y me despertaba con un beso pero yo fingía estar dormido hasta que me hacía cosquillas...Tenía una esencia propia. En la tarde antes de que llegara mi padre, me acurrucaba en su rezago, escondía mi rostro en su cabello, no olvidaré jamás ese aroma, y me cantaba al oído. Era hermosa, era un ángel. Yo no merezco nada de ella, yo no soy digno de ser su hijo...

Llorando una noche,  
vi a un hombre,  
estaba roto y sucio.  
Su pena era grande,  
su dolor palpable.

Una luz le cobijaba,  
el viento le susurraba consuelo,  
y las estrellas ardían,  
muertas millones de antes  
pero fulgurantes dando luz.

Mary Winchester era una estrella extinguida que seguía dando protección y guía a su hijo. Dean se equivocaba: era digno de todo afecto. Esa noche vi su sombra y unas alas se asomaban como queriendo abrazarlo.

**VIII**

Un día desaparece, así como el viento. No era la primera vez. No entendía esas ausencias, sabía que no estaba metido en las drogas como yo, aunque ni siquiera yo estaba metido de lleno en esas porquerías. Estaba en una pandilla (unos cuatro sujetos igual de rudos y feos) y nada más, nos apoyábamos y peleábamos codo. Supongo que eramos los Outsiders de la época. Al menos yo me sentía como Ponyboy.

Sin embargo Dean... estaba solo casi todo el tiempo. Nunca vi que tuviera muchos amigos, ni que rondara a alguien (excepto a mi, y yo no entendía su interés), ni siquiera cuando le presenté a mis amigos pareció persistir en hablarles. De tímido no tenía ni un pelo rubio, caía bien enseguida o simplemente caía —porque hablar de las tantísimas veces que tuvimos problemas por su lengua impertinente da para rato— con su humor irónico y sencillo, en veces vulgar. Era un tipo con el que podías hablar de cualquier cosa.

Y hasta ahí.

Mas no le sacarías, parecía marcarse una línea, un escudo en la puerta de su corazón. Pasar esa línea, cruzar ese camino, era imposible. Yo lo veía en las chicas que solo servían para una noche. Ninguna le tocó el corazón.

Si su corazón estaba cerrado o simplemente no lo tenia era un misterio.

**IX**

Una semana después estaba de regreso. No era él mismo. No venía solo tampoco.

Padre de Dean y Sam. Señor (oír como Dean pronunciaba esta palabra, seca, respetuosa, robótica, me daba asco) John Winchester.

¿Eso es un padre?

El hombre me impresionó tanto como su hijo. Que yo no tuviera padre tal vez tenía que ver. Me inspiraba una gran curiosidad. Su rostro tenía una expresión endurecida, bastante curtida por la ira. Su vocabulario me lo decía todo: palabras rudas, responsabilidad y exigencia. Ese entrecejo marcado a hierro en la cara, había estado en el ejército. Una preocupación casi paranoica por su hijo menor a la par de la negligencia sobre su hijo mayor. A los dos los amaba muy diferentemente.

Intente muchos años comprender eso ignorando lo evidente.

Dean no fue un hijo para John. Dean creció rápido y asumió un papel que no le correspondía.

Y cometió un error irreversible: nació siendo igual que Mary. Eran esos ojos verdes, era ese cabello rubio. Esa disposición a hacer el bien, a ser correcto. Eran esas habilidades naturales (Dean me mostró como dominaba el rifle, a disparar. Y algo sobre sal, ridículo para mi pero fue muy insistente), esa sonrisa que nunca mostraba con todos los dientes y los ojos arrugados. Era algo en él que le recordaba las malas de decisiones que había tomado en la vida, esa mirada de hombre arrepentido la conocía muy bien.

Y yo... permanecía callado y observando todo esto como idiota.

¿Hubiera hecho diferencia que le dijera a Dean algo que ya sabia?

Él lo sabía y no esperaba nada más de su padre —¿acaso yo no me había resignado ya con mi madre?—, así que según él le hacía caso para mantener a salvo a Sam, de cosas que no podía decirme. ¿Y sin Sam en el camino, que hubiera sido de Dean con ese padre con objetivos egoístas?

**X**

Sam era inteligente, demasiado, casi un prodigio: llegaba con sus exámenes perfectamente contestados y se esforzaba en comprender su entorno. Llegaría lejos si se lo proponía y si esta vida se lo permitía. Pero Dean era listo. Y créanme que eso vale mas que toda la inteligencia del mundo.

En esa época tuve problemas con un trabajador social, empezaba a sospechar por la falta de capacidad de mi madre de cuidarme y posiblemente me llevara a una casa hogar. Había escuchado cosas terribles de esos lugares, que no dejan dormir. Dean tuvo un plan brillante en un tiempo récord.

Ingreso al archivero de la escuela, cambio los números telefónicos y la dirección de mi casa a una abandonada en un distrito mas arriba. Limpiamos la casa y cuando llamaban al numero falso una mujer que le debía favores contestaba y hablaba maravillas de mi. El trabajador se presento un día en la casa abandonada y una mujer rechoncha abrió la puerta, mi "madre". El hombre se largo con galletas horneadas en sus bolsillos elogiando las habilidades culinarias de tan amable señora.

Jamas llamaron otra vez.

Tal vez a Sam se le hubiera ocurrido este plan, tal vez Sam hubiera sopesado los riesgos y se hubiera resignado por lo precario. Dean no era Sam. Dean pensaba rápido y lógico, se adaptaba fácilmente y usaba cualquier medio para ayudar a los suyos. Sabia tratar a la gente y sacarle lo que quería, con sobornos, con jugarretas o con amenazas. Ningúna travesura nos llevo ante la ley, era muy cuidadoso y cuando no, sabia salir del enrollo.

Quizás no tenia grandes conocimientos sobre cosas importantes pero sabia como funciona el sistema, sabia desenvolverse en la calle. Por eso era tan bestia e insolente creo yo. La calle lo había educado.

**XI**

Yo me creía duro, me peleaba con los grandes, soportaba pero nada de eso sirve cuando te enfrentas a la muerte. Sudaba como un puerco que no quiere ir al matadero y las piernas me flaqueaban.

Me miraba con burla y sus ojos antes azules eran negros. Un demonio había poseído a mi madre.

Arrastraba los pies de tan cansado que estaba, había tenido un montón de trabajos en la escuela y Dean me había llevado en la noche casi a otro estado por una promoción de Wendy´s. Iba a la casa con un paso de zombie, no había visto a Dean desde la madrugada cuando me dejaba en la entrada de mi casa. Debía estar durmiendo él muy desgraciado.

Arroje la mochila al respaldo de una silla a la entrada y olí algo delicioso, pensé que era uno de la pandilla o Dean que se colaba diciendo que yo tenia una cocina decente. Gran fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi madre cocinando. Ya no era ella.

Intente correr, lo juro, intente huir lo mas lejos posible. Yo era joven y fuerte podía haberla detenido, peleado con eso que la controlaba. Tenia miedo. Me acorralo y apunto un cuchillo a mi cuello. Sonrió con fuerza y dijo cosas horribles, horribles de verdad. Y de repente, sus ojos negros mostraron desconcierto. Vi como la vida se iba de sus ojos, un enojo y desprecio cegado por una necesidad de destrucción. El demonio se había ido y solo quedaba mi madre agonizante.

Un par de ojos verdes me atraparon mientras sostenía el cuerpo ensangrentado. Dean Winchester me había salvado y había matado a mi madre.

**XI****I**

_"Me parece muy bien cualquier cosa que te ayude a pasar la noche, ya sea una oración, tranquilizantes o una botella de Jack Daniels" (2)_

Esta frase fue mi credo durante mucho tiempo. Me encerré en una burbuja donde la gente venia e iba y sus rostros no quedaban grabados en mi. Un día desperté y un rostro estaba muy cerca del mio, no lograba distinguirlo, un halo blanco lo rodeaba. Su mirada era penetrante, quería tocarle, saber como era esa piel, entender su belleza. Entender su dolor. Y me transmitía tantísimas ganas de seguir viviendo. No pude quedarme en ese sueño aunque lo deseara.

Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean... ¿qué has hecho conmigo?

Me había convertido en un fantasma, y Dean me jalaba y me jalaba en mi estado deploraba. Vigilaba que comiera, que me vistiera, que fuera a la escuela. Sam en la escuela estaba pendiente de mi todo el tiempo.

Mato a tu madre, solo quiere limpiar sus penas, me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza. Dean no es así, le contestaba. Al poco rato sonaba de nuevo en mi interior y empece a dudar. Y explote.

—¿Qué se siente matar a alguien?—Le pregunte durante la cena, había insistido en quedarse a dormir. A saber porque.

Me miraba muy serio. No me amedrente. Aparto el plato sin tocar y lo imite.

—No es algo de lo que te vayas enorgulleciendo, ni digas en la calle. Yo no he matado a nadie, solo mato cosas—Mataste a mi madre, hijo de puta, pensé. Ella no era una cosa —. Es el negocio familiar.

Si, si, el negocio familiar. Ahora me doy cuenta cuan rápido acepte que existían monstruos y seres sobrenaturales.

—Sam me dijo que pueden exorcizarlos cuando poseen seres humanos.

—Es cierto. Tienes que decir un conjuro, tarda tiempo y no siempre lo tenemos cuando se nos lanzan encima para matarnos.

Me reí.

—¿Eso te ayuda a dormir en la noches? ¿Decir que no tenias tiempo? Pensaba que eras mas creativo.

—Pienso en las vidas que he salvado, no las que he quitado. Pienso en las personas que amo, pienso en las personas que me odian pero están vivas. Toma tus pastillas, y cierra la boca.

Y se fue.

**XIII**

Para algunos vivir es muy fácil, saben que quieren y a donde van a parar. La cosa se complica cuando no sabes nada de esto. Titubeas, te caes y por alguna razón todo lo que haces esta mal. Así era yo después de la muerte de mi madre. No vino servicios sociales a recogerme para llevarme a una casa de acogida, estaba tan metido en mi sufrimiento y paranoia que no lo note.

Alguien se había responsabilizado por mi, Dean, quizás con una ID falsa, el problema es que el tramite era muy escrutinio. 3 fracturas en el escafoides. Una estúpida caída corriendo para llegar clases. Fue cuando me lesione que supe quien era mi tutor: Bobby Singer. Y gracias a Bobby la luz de la razón me llego al fin.

El señor Singer ( idjit!, idjit! así no lo olvidaba), con su gorra infalible y su barba de candado. Sus palabras no las conservo pero si su mensaje.

— Es hora de superar el sufrimiento, de aceptar que ella murió, de perdonar y redimir tus errores.

Sonaba tan maldito párroco, que le odie por ello, pero lo hice. Y hable con Dean. Sin saber que esa seria nuestra ultima conversación.

Muro alto y gris, que separa lo que yo deseo de lo que quiero. Sentado sobre mi muro parecía que siempre estuvo ahí. Que nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

— Hola, Dean.

— Jimmy, estoy muy cansado. ¿Podemos hablar luego? — Si hubiera sabido que hace mas de tres días Sam y John ya se habían largado, que Bobby lo esperaba en la camioneta a una cuadra llenando el tanque para partir...

— Lo se. — Me gire dispuesto a irme. _No seas cobarde, no lo seas_— . Dean, gracias, gracias por todo. Por estar aquí cuando mas te necesite y por ver mis defectos y aceptarlos. Yo... yo te quiero. Eres un hermano para mi.

— Momentos de chicas... los detesto.

Se le humedecieron los ojos que brillaron cuando fijo la vista en ese mar de naturaleza. Naturaleza, inclemente como el tiempo que muere y nace sin detenerse a pensar en los sentimientos, sin perderse en la nostalgia. Una resolución se expandió ante mi y comprendí a ese Dean, el que entendía que algún día moriría, que no era eterno: triste sabiduría.

Me senté a su lado y sentí una paz que nunca he vuelto a vivir. Observamos hasta que el cielo se coloreo de morado y naranja, como el astro rey ,ese ojo gigantesco envuelto en llamas, moría para revivir al día siguiente.

**********X**IV

¿Cómo es posible que un ser humano viviera así? Pura fuerza de voluntad.

Dean giraba y giraba alrededor de un propósito, alrededor de una masa —pienso que esta masa es Sam, su razón de ser, ese centro donde se dirigía— que lo repelía siempre, nunca se detenía porque detenerse significaría morir (yo dudo que de esto, incluso muerto lo veo peleando). Y a la vez siento que me confundo que Dean es la fuerza centrifuga que mueve a Sam, que lo atrae.

Pero me dio cuenta que Dean aplica fuerza centrípeta a todos, con su sola presencia, es algo en él. Y yo lo vi la primera vez que nos encontramos. Era eso:

Su Alma, la alma mas pura que alguna vez conocí.

Había encontrado a un amigo, a un ídolo, a un padre. Me había encontrado a mi mismo en él. Esto fue Dean Winchester para mi.

_Anónimo__._

* * *

**(1) ****Cuando nosotros "sentimos" amor, eso es producto de un cúmulo de sustancias químicas y cambios fisiológicos. **Hay muchos estudios que han demostrado que cuando un perro ve a su dueño (una persona con la que tiene un vínculo afectivo sano y fuerte) tiene cambios fisiológicos muy similares a los nuestros, en donde la producción de hormonas como la oxitocina, entre otras, está presente. 

**(2) Frase de Frank Sinatra.**

Notas generales:

Este fic es pura experimentación. Técnicamente intente plasmar una historia narrada en segunda persona, o sea el protagonista es Dean pero la historia la cuenta este chico anónimo. Podría parecer que divaga mucho pero como es su versión de la historia no puedo decernir las acciones y motivaciones de Dean. Tal vez en algún futuro (si a alguien le interesa) de respuesta sobre todo eso. Me gusta pensar que dejo un mensaje con esta historia y que alguien atara cabos y dará con el "complot" secreto que puse en el fic. Pista: Un ángel de ojos azules.

Si alguien encuentra un error que me lo haga saber, no tengo word por el momento y revisar en la medianoche la ortografía no se me da.


End file.
